


Genki Cheated

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: not for non-fujoshis. stop reading immediately. XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Genki Cheated

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: not for non-fujoshis. stop reading immediately. XD

“Oi~” Reia pushed my head a bit too hard from behind while I was sitting on a chair in front of an electric fan. I was trying to cool my head off, but when Reia pushed, my head hit the electric fan and it almost sucked my hair.

 

“What the—” I gave him a death glare when I saw him grinning. I know that he knows that I am in a bad mood right now and yet he still decided to do that.

 

He chuckled. “Jinguji, you get jealous so easily.”

 

I looked at him sharply. Why does this creature have to always tease me?

 

“A-re?? Are you mad at me?” he grinned even more as if enjoying my pissed face. “But I am not the one to blame here, deshou? Genki was the one who kissed me in the first place.” He said, making me replay in my brain the scene earlier.

 

See, my day started to be really awesome for some reason. Firstly, I levelled up on this cool online game I was playing when I finally beat my enemy, which turned out to be Aran, who only told me that he was also playing the game just earlier. Second, BTS got to perform “Phantom of Rose” at work today and so we had to wear our SHARK 2 costumes and everyone seemed to be really happy because we kind of missed playing that song. Third, it is my parents’ wedding anniversary today...and that’s not the happiest part yet because just before noon today, they told me they would be going out and that they won’t be arriving home until at least in the afternoon tomorrow so I invited my co-juniors to my house to have ‘small’ party.

 

At first, things were going well. Many came and some even brought food and drinks even though I already told them that my house had enough snacks for everyone. We played ‘guess this senpai’ and ‘guess my favourite senpai’ games and we also sang songs and even danced the steps. But since most of them haven’t told their parents about this party in advanced, most of them went home after nine in the evening. There were only a few left after that and as if they did not respect the fact that I was the one who invited them over (and owned the house), they decided to tease Genki and Reia to kiss, and we weren’t even playing Truth or Dare. For some reason, Genki seemed to be really enthusiastic about it. I knew he drank a shot or two of espresso earlier but that is no excuse for him being happy to be shipped with Reia, mainly because I am Genki’s boyfriend ever since almost two years ago. So when Genki really did kiss Reia, and I mean ON THE LIPS,  I immediately stood up from the circle we formed on the floor in my living room and went straight to my room; leaving Kishi, Genki, Genta, Yasui, and Reia to ponder on their sin.

 

 After about ten minutes, Reia barged inside my room as if he owned my house.

 

~.~.~.~

“You seemed really happy about it.” I replied to Reia, still not taking back my angry expression.

 

“Well yes, I am happy about it.” He told me, really eager to make me even more annoyed. “And if you don’t mind, please don’t go out of this room and just continue on getting jealous because I plan on kissing back Genki.”

 

 And with that, I immediately stood up from my chair whilst saying “YOU WILL NOT DARE---” while on the other hand, Reia had started to run out of my room laughing, leaving my door open.

 

When I finally caught up with Reia in the living room, I saw that nobody was there except Genki. I stopped running and asked “Where are the others?” while Reia continued to play and then hugged MY Genki and even said “Jinguji is trying to kill me!”

 

“They already left not long ago.” Genki answered me, and then he turned to face Reia, who was clinging onto him like a proper koala, and then he chuckled, and then HE PINCHED REIA’S CHEEK.

 

I stared at them in disbelief.

 

“You two...” I gritted my teeth. “Would like to be the ones in a relationship instead??”

 

“Well that is not a bad idea at all.” Reia answered, now standing up like a human being.

 

Genki nodded and I stared at him in mere disbelief. “YOU APPROVE OF THAT??”

 

“Yes.” He answered.

 

“What the heck!?” I yelled, suddenly remembering that my parents are not in the house. “This play is getting too far.” I went near Reia and then he immediately hid behind Genki, who was now chuckling. “You.” I said. “You get out of my house.”

 

“Hehhh~” Reia took Genki’s hand. “Come on, the master is telling us to go away.”

 

“Oi oi oi~~” I took Genki’s other arm and then I glared at Reia. “I was only talking to you. Genki will be staying.” I stared at Genki. “You have an apologizing to do.”

 

“EH? Why only me?” I saw Genki gulp. It made me smirk.

 

And that was when Reia let go of Genki’s hand. “I see.” He winked at me, as if getting what I have in my mind, and I do not know whether to be embarrassed or be thankful or what.

 

“I should go.” Reia said. Genki looked at him helplessly and even said “don’t leave me~”

 

I chuckled. “That attitude is so not Asahi Kitagawa.” I told Genki while staring at his costume he was still wearing, referring to his character in Shark.

 

I saw Reia staring at me. “What?” I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“....I should really get going before you two get sucked deeper in your roleplay.” He said, chuckling. And with that, he left.

 

After Reia exited the scene, I faced Genki. “You.”

 

“Please.” He said. “Let’s just talk this out.” I think he said that because the last time he was in this position, I might have overdid something to him....or might have overdid him, but either way I am determined to not let this matter slip because...

 

“This is the gravest sin you have done to me ever since we became together.” I told him. “And it is really your fault in the first place because you were the one who kissed Reia. I will not let this pass. You should learn. I must teach you lesson...” I pursed my lips for a second before speaking again. “...by punishing you.”

 

~.~.~

 

Before anything happens, I went to my front door to check if it’s locked and when I was already sure that it is, I dragged Genki inside my room because I feel more comfortable doing ‘exploration’ inside it.

 

“Jin-chan...” Genki muttered almost helplessly while I was locking my door.

 

I looked at him and squinted while taking off my hoodie and placing it over a chair. “What?”

 

“I- I’m sorry for earlier.” He lowered his head.

 

“Oh. So you feel sorry now? You know, it’s not a good thing what you did there, even if it’s only meant as a joke. I was keeping in my anger.” I took a step closer to him. “What if I did the same thing? Like, what if tomorrow, I’d just kiss Reia when people tease us into it again?”

 

He bit his lower lip.

 

I grinned for about a second and then I leaned over to him and said, “I can do that for you.” before catching his lips into a kiss.  At first Genki wasn’t responding but when I did bite his lower lip, grinding my teeth lightly against it; he gave out a moan, a soft one yet it already sent a wave of chills down me.

 

I think I may have been over-excited with things because the next thing I was doing was removing his jacket and then taking Genki’s shirt over his head without even asking him for permission. But who needs permission anyway when you’re punishing somebody? I pushed the thought aside.

 

It made me quite surprised when Genki did the same thing; fiddling with the hem of my shirt with both of his hands, his fingers touching the skin under my shirt, before finally lifting up the piece of clothing and taking it off me.  After that, he placed a hand on my chest and then he started palming against my body, all that while he was biting his lip again. But I will not lose.

 

Grabbing Genki’s hand with my own, I said, “If you think I’ll forgive you if you do that then you’re wrong.” I pushed his hand off me. He pouted.

 

“You’re so difficult.” He told me.

 

“Look who’s talking.” I retorted. “You were always the one who gets mad at me for petty things.” After I said that, his cute pout turned into a serious frown. So before he could talk back again, I immediately pulled him close, crashing my lips on his, one of my hands going up on his back to hold his neck so that he wouldn’t be able to pull back.

 

Even with the small retort I gave him, Genki was now responding actively to my kisses. And when his mouth opened a bit, I found my chance to play with his tongue using mine. Upon the entrance of my tongue, Genki almost took a step back but was immediately hindered because of my hand behind him. Not a moment too long later, I felt Genki’s hands on my chest. At first I thought that he did that just for the heck of it, but when he tried to push me lightly I figured out that he already can’t breathe. So I pulled back to give him the air he needed, and also for me.

 

Genki was still breathing heavily when I started unbuckling my belt. He saw what I was doing and he helped out, which was good since I was just thinking of making him do something.

 

It did not take long when all of my clothes were finally off me and I stepped out of them, moving forward. Before I could even speak, Genki already started to get on his knees, facing my crotch.

 

“Would I be forgiven now?” he looked up at me, although he said that jokingly.

 

“We’ll see.” I replied. And then before I could even decide to say what to tell him next, my mouth opened as if on automatic. “Suck.” As embarrassed as I was for saying that, I did not take it back mainly because I was trying to act superior here.

 

But he did.

 

Genki took my length using his right hand and gave it one stroke from tip to base. The feeling was indescribable, sending me waves of vibrations all throughout my body. A second stroke gave me chills. After that, Genki’s left hand held my shaft while his right proceeded to knead my balls. Only a few seconds passed when Genki went back on holding my length with his right hand, and then without further ado, taking me in those plump lips of his. He pushed me deep and shallow, occasionally pulling my member out of his mouth to lick it from tip to base before sucking it back in again.

 

“Genki...” I moaned as my hips started to move lightly forward, going backwards when I heard Genki make a soft choking sound. I bit my lip, holding in my apology. He continued with his work, looking up at me just in time when my eyelids were going half-closed, but I was able to look at him as well. He bobbed his head up and down while still looking at me, and I took this as a sign to move my hips again, but this time I tried to move slower, just as to not hurt Genki.

 

“Fuck.” I groaned, fastening a hand onto Genki’s hair while he circled my tip with his tongue. Before I even realized it, I was already making harsh movements forward with my hips. When I looked down again on Genki, he didn’t seem to mind it at all so I continued, but by the time I felt my whole body stiffen in an unusual manner, I was not able to make Genki stop so I just pulled out of his mouth all of a sudden but I still came anyway. Cum in my hand, and on Genki’s right shoulder, chest, and chin.

 

“Jin-chan~” Genki sounded as if he was complaining. “Mou~” he stared at himself. When he saw me staring at him, he lowered his head and then bit his lip, making himself taste the bit of white just near his lower lip. He blushed in embarrassment when he realized that.

 

“Was that the punishment you were talking about?” he finally said, now standing up.

 

I stared at him and then made a face. “Nope.”

 

He blinked twice. “Hehh?”  
  
I smirked, pulling him close and then licking the skin just below his ear before wiping off the white stuff on his body. “You’ll know later.”

 

I then kissed him, licking his lips before I let him kiss me back, one of my hands roaming from his chest and then down in between his legs to palm on his bulge all while I led him to lay down on my bed.

 

Genki must’ve finally felt irritated with his pants still on, because as soon as he was already lying down on my bed, he started to remove his belt and unzip his pants. Of course, I did not let things go without helping. It only took a few seconds and Genki was now all nude.

 

When I thought that he had already made himself comfortable, I crawled up on him and then claimed his lips once again.  While our tongues entwined, Genki’s hands roamed around my body; touching my chest at one moment, holding my hips, and then caressing my back the next.

 

 I pulled back, letting him get the air he needed while I on the other hand slipped a bit down from his body, sucked on a stripe of skin across his chest before proceeding onto licking one of his nipples while pinching the other one. I switched licking when Genki moaned.

 

“Yu..ta...” his hands pressed onto my back . “Please..”

 

“What?” I groped between his legs and then looked up at him while doing so. “You want me to do this?”

 

“Nnnn~” I watched as he nodded slowly and I obeyed what he wanted.

 

I slipped further down to his body, kissing my way to his lower zone. When I was finally facing his member, I started to trace feather light touches around it, deliberately not touching it.

 

“Jin-chan~” Genki called out my name and it was in a tone that as if I was denying him of something. It was an enough calling to me.

 

“Mm.” I nodded, although I was not sure if he did see me nod but it did not matter anyway.

 

I started off by taking his length with my right hand, giving his member a full stroke from the base to its tip. I looked up to Genki to see what his expression was and I saw that he was biting his lip again, fighting the urge to make the sounds that may escape his lips. I gave him a second stroke. And then a third.

 

After jerking my hand on the fourth time, I held Genki’s member from its base before letting my tongue lick its tip.

 

Finally, Genki let out a gasp.

 

It was not what I expected so I continued, taking in his halfway his length in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down as it went in and out, harshly sucking on his member that it made me make sloppy sounds.

 

“Ah” Genki’s body twitched up a bit, making me suddenly take in more of him in my mouth. It did not bother me though, and I decided to continue more, my left hand proceeding in to touch in between his thighs.

 

“Yuta...” he squirmed.

I took him out of my mouth, letting myself breathe in easily before doing it again, this time sucking in and off on a faster pace, making Genki move his hips slowly upwards as I occasionally stopped to stroke him.          

 

“Y-Yuta.. .I’m near...” Genki ran a hand through my hair gently before lightly tugging onto it, telling me that I might want to stop. And I did stop, slowly pulling him out of my mouth and then crawling off from the bed to stand up.

 

After several seconds of intensely staring at each other’s eyes, Genki finally squinted, and then blinked twice.

 

“Eh?” he said. “Why are you just standing there?”

 

I pursed my lips, trying to hold in the smile inside of me, before replying. “That’s your punishment. I won’t let you come tonight.” I said before turning my back on him and starting to head towards the bathroom.

 

“EH? Jin-chan, mouuuu~” I heard Genki whine but I did not turn to face him.

 

There was a moment of silence several seconds after I’ve reached the bathroom. I thought Genki had already fallen asleep, so I turned the knob of the shower, letting the water sprinkle on the bathroom floor, my right hand holding out to the water to feel if it is already at the right temperature. When I was just about to step inside the showering cubicle, I heard Genki say my name in _that_ manner. It made me step out of the bathroom.

 

When I got out, I was shocked and surprised to see Genki...holding his own member, touching himself. My jaw dropped when he started stroked himself up and down.

 

“Oi! Stop that!” I commanded although I was sure he was too occupied to even hear me, so I immediately went near him, climbing back onto the bed  and coming up on top of him once again.

 

 “You have a punishment! That’s cheating!” I scolded, but he continued with doing his thing anyways.

 

“Tsk, mou~” I bit my lip as a slight grin came to curve my lips, giving up the idea of a punishment. I held Genki’s hand in use. “Stop it.”

 

He looked at me. “But you sai—ahh”

 

I cut his sentence off by suddenly shoving in a finger in his hole, his body quivering in surprise. I pulled my finger out, but then immediately re-entered with two fingers, making Genki’s body twitch when I moved them inside him. By the entrance of a third finger, Genki let out a moan that was not controlled. It sent chills through me, running all over my whole body before reaching my erection.

 

I pulled my fingers out and then bent down to kiss Genki, who came to entwine his arms behind my neck, making me deepen the kiss. A few moments later, we both pulled back, staring at each other first before Genki decided to finally speak. “Please.”

 

And I did not need to ask what he was referring to. I crawled back down on him, aligning my erection to his entrance before holding on to his hips as I allowed myself to fill him in. At first I went really slow, for the reason of that I was quite afraid that I might hurt Genki if I proceeded in harshly, but then when I noticed that Genki was slowly moving his hips in an upward motion,  I decided to finally bury my whole shaft inside him.

 

I was supposed to give Genki a moment for him to relax but then he said “M-move.”

 

It was as if things were turned upside down now, with Genki telling me what to do when he’s not supposed to be the one doing that but I didn’t really mind it at all. I obeyed him, pulling out halfway and then slowly going back in...the slow pace making me want to go insane because I was still scared I might hurt him. It was then when I suddenly felt Genki’s hands on my hips.

 

“Don’t hold back.” He said, as if having read what I really wanted to do, his voice uneven.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked, though not stopping with my movements although they were slow.

 

He only nodded as an answer, but it was enough of a reply to me. I repositioned myself before pulling out and then pushing back in again, this time with my movements rougher. When I hit a certain spot, Genki suddenly arched his back as he moaned, and that’s when I knew I had hit the place.

 

 I kept on moving even with my eyes already half-closed with pleasure, my pace becoming faster as Genki continued moaning, his fingernails almost digging into the skin of my hips.

 

“J-jin~~” Genki breathed helplessly, his voice very different from the usual soft-spoken Iwachi.

 

When I thrust deeper and harsher, uncontrollably making my pace faster, Genki finally reached his limit—coming on my stomach as his body stiffened, his walls tightening around me. The way Genki let out pleasured moans from his mouth sent me off too, tipping me off to the edge, making me release inside of him, my body trembling from the release.

 

I pulled myself out of him and then immediately crawled back up to catch his lips into a kiss before lying down beside him. The next moment was that Genki sliding a bit down to lay his head on my chest, his left hand reaching for my right and then holding onto it.

 

“You sly Iwachi.” I joked and he looked up at me. “You cheated.”

 

He scoffed and snorted with a smile. “I knew you won’t be able to hold back on me.”

 

“You always take advantage of my kindness.”

 

“What are you talking about”

 

I chuckled softly, and then as if on impulse, I kissed Genki’s forehead as I ran a hand through his soft hair. “I love you.”

 

 

 

**< <END>>**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I got their attitudes quite right in this one.. hahaha i'm sorry xDD
> 
> but anywaaayyy~~ please do leave a comment on whether i must continue writing things like this one haahaha


End file.
